Reuntied
by TheStoryTeller28
Summary: Gray x OC story sorry i just dont feel like making a summary but please read gonna use many characters in this story ps rated T in future
1. A Familiar Face

**Im thinking of making this a Gray x OC story. I will use OC in other stories too. I will use many charatcers but gray and the oc are the main ones and sucky summary ik.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL **

**Italics are thoughts**

**~~Normal POV~~**

They all knew they had a new member of the guild but they never met her for she didn't want to meet the fully just yet if she was ever there to talk to the master she would wear a dark blue and silver cloak with a dark purple rim and string. Otherwise if she needed a job she would run in get it approved and run out before anyone could see hear face. She never hung out at the guild either. It had been a week since she joined and they have had enough mystery one day she came into the guild and talked with the master. "Gray can you come here please." Mira said smiling. "Sure," he answered going to the bar. "What's up Mira?" he asked. "Well we wanna find out who this girl is. And most girls will talk to you so will you try and talk to her?" Mira asked politely. Gray groaned "Fine." Mira could sense he didn't want to. "You know Juvia is coming back from her week long mission today." Gray's eyes widen and when he heard 'coming back today' he was scared thinking of how she will hold on to him tighter than usual cause she was away. "OK! I have a mission to do." He waited for when the girl came down stairs and outside. Gray followed her out side. "Oui Cloak girl. Im Gray Fullbuster what's your name?" He looked at her confused cause when he said his name she froze then started walking faster. He continued following her. "Hey im talking to you!" Gray caught up and grab her shoulder. "Why won't you tell your fellow guild members who you are?" the girl turned around and hugged him. "I'm glad your alive Gray." she said. He was surprised. _What did she mean she's glad he is alive?_ _WAIT! I know her voice is this the girl from my village?! _

*FLASHBACK*

I was running from my house and saw a girl about my age on the ground unconscious. _Is she alive? _If she was alive I couldn't just leave her there Deliora would surely kill her. I picked her up and her eyes fluttered and when i saw her face I realized it was my best friend, Kayla. "Kayla wake up!" I yelled almost on the verge of tears, my family was just killed , my best friend couldn't die either. i yelled again and her eyes flutter open but she still barely had strength. " C'mon Kayla we have to go!" I said helping her walk to there man helping everyone leave. We made it to the man and he made sure we were safe and went to the front of the magic truck. i helped Kayla on when i was a kid running trying to get to the truck before it left. "I'll be back Kayla..." i said running to help the other kid. i helped kid get to the truck. He made it on when it started to drive off. "GRAY!" Kayla yelled not wanting to have no family or friends left. I ran as fast as i could to catch up to the truck but Deliora had gone on a full rampage. I tripped and fell and hit my head. My eyes started to slowly shut as i saw Kayla crying and screaming for me to get up and come with her. By the time I woke up and saw the damaged village I saw everyone was gone, even Deliora. That's when i met Ul and Lyon.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Gray started tearing up before he realized it hugging her back. "Kayla is it really you?" She pulled away from him smiling and nodding then hugging him again. They both where crying then finally they wiped their tears away. "Do you wanna introduce your self to the guild now?" He asked smiling. Kayla smiled back and put his arm around her shoulder and they started to walk back to the guild. "I won't leave you ever again or let anyone hurt you Kayla." He said as she hugged him.

**~~TIMESKIP TO THE GUILD~~**

Gray came into the guild with his arm around Kayla. The guild looked at them in shock. Kayla wasn't wearing her cloak! She hung her cloak on a hook and sat at the bar with Gray. She had long black hair with a purple streak on the curve of her bangs, big blue eyes, and porcelain white skin. The guys gawked at her. Gray"s mood darkened when he looked at the and said "Touch her and you die." then all the guys backed off went went to do their normal things. The Mira's phone rang and she answered it after a couple seconds she hung up and walked over to Gray and Kayla. "Um Gray? i hate to ruin your fun but Lucy just called me and said she saw Juvia in town square heading toward the guild saying that she was gonna shower you with hugs and she will kill Lucy if she gets in the way so yeah." she smiled and Gray's mouth dropped. "Girl trouble?" Kayla asked and Gray nodded. "I have the same problem with this guy from Lamia Scale. Every time im on a mission he follows me saying we are a perfect match and i should join Lamia Scale, I think his name is Lyo or something." Gray's face turned red in anger. "Lyon is trying to take another girl from fairy tail? Damn, what's his problem." Kayla looked at him "You know him?" she asked eyes wide and her eye brow raised. Before he could answer behind him the guild doors opened and Juvia came in "Where is Gray-sama, I missed him!" she yelled and the whole guild looked over at him and Kayla. "Just go with it, she cant hurt me." Kayla whispered and before he could ask what she meant she grabbed him by the collar and passionately kissed him. Juvia saw the two and was furious. "WATER LOCK!" Juvia shouted pulling Kayla away from Gray. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU KISSING GRAY-SAMA!?" Gray stood up off the bar stool. "JUVIA YOUR GONNA DROWN HER!" Kayla smirked "No she's not." Kayla said calmly. "I havens told you yet but when i left i met a dragon the was turned human she taught me how to visit dragon"s spirits and learn magic from them. After Deliora killed my parents and i wandered the Fiore until i met Aquare and Saphira, the dragons of water and ice, and they became my parents." she smirked again as the guild members stared at them. "So im up for the game rain woman. ICE DRAGON SECRET SKILL: BODY FREEZE!" Juvia gasped as her body froze and the and the water lock disappeared. Everyone stood there speechless. Kayla smiled and hugged gray as Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and the two exceeds walked in.

**Hehehe my first chapter of my first** **story. Hope you like this chapter please review. And message my if you have any ideas on anything.**


	2. The Secret

**Hope you like my new chapter please read and review it would mean alot.  
****Italics are thoughts****  
**

**I obviously don't own fairy tail, if i did Kayla would be a real character**

~~Gray's POV~~

_Did she just kiss me? did it mean anything...wait what?! Did she just say she's a dragon slayer? Im so confused. Ok let me focus at the problem at hand. SHE KISSED ME! Friends wouldn't kiss each other like that. So she has to like like me. Then again she did think i was dead. But i think i may actually like her. _While was thinking Natsu, Ezra, Lucy, Wendy, and the two exceeds walked in and saw Juvia frozen. "JUVIA!" Lucy yelled. When she yelled i snap out of my thoughts and Ezra had a sword at my throat and she was admitting a dark aura. "Gray...Juvia is frozen so what did you do!" she said. I gulped. Kayla came up behind her and said "Actually I did it because she put my in a water lock." Kayla said it in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. I tried to tell her what she was getting herself into but she shook her head at me. Erza turned around and pointed the sword at Kayla telling her to fix Juvia. Kayla snapped her fingers and the ice melted back into normal Juvia. To my surprise Juvia said "You seem to be a good love rival dragon slayer. You seem better matched with Gray-sama." Juvia smiled but i could see pain under it. That charcoal brain's mouth dropped open as did Wendy's. "DRAGON SLAYER?!" they seemed excited. "Who was your dragon parent?" Wendy asked smiling. "Actually parents. My father is Aquare the water dragon and my mother is Saphira the ice dragon. Actually i knew Gray when i was a little girl, we were best friends." Kayla answered smiling at my. I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful smile then i quickly looked away blushing. Happy came up behind Kayla saying "Gray lllllllliiiiiiikkkees you." he rolled his tongue and it made me and Kayla shiver.

~~Normal POV~~

Kayla picked up Happy and said "Your such a cute exceed! But don't ever say that again!" she had a death glare. Natsu quickly took happy. "Go get your own exceed and don't threaten mine!" Kayla gave him an are you an idiot look. Then she ran out the guild looking around outside. "Kayla whats wrong! Gray said following her as did the whole team natsu. "I need to find Luna! She told me she was gonna explore parts of Magnolia." She said looking around the ally between the to apartment buildings by the guild. "Who's Luna?" Natsu asked scratching his head. "MY OWN exceed. Like you said get your own, i have my own." She said giving Natsu a smug look then she ran to the woods. "KAYLA!" They said calling her as she ran. "Let's go catch up to her." Lucy said. They ran to the woods they found Kayla in front of a cave and hid in the trees. _What is she doing? _they all thought as they listened to her conversation with someone in the cave. "Mom please let me take my dragon form. I need to find Luna! I can't sense her smell anywhere." Kayla pleaded. "A light but loud voice came from the cave. "If you wish I know Luna means alot to you. I will tell your father you said hi now remember if you need any of us place your necklace on one of our scales any we will come." A dragon head came out the cave and Kayla hugged it. Team Natsu watched from the trees in shock "A dragon!_"_ Natsu said. "SHHH!" the others said watching. Kayla grabbed her her necklace from what looked like a giant silver lizard scale, which could only be the dragon's. "Tell dad and the other i said hi and i miss them when you get back to the dragon realm, and promise i'll visit the realm soon." Kayla smile and the dragon disappeared. Natsu jumped off the tree and walked towards Kayla "HEY! How did you do that?!" he said. "It's not your problem." She said as the others jump down from a tree. "I don't care TELL ME!" Natsu yelled. "SHUT UP PINKY!" Gray growled, "WHO YOU CALLING PINKY, ICE PERVERT!" Natsu yelled back. "SHUT UP!" Lucy, Erza, and Kayla yelled in unison. Kayla sighed. "I'll tell you when all dragon slayers we know are together ok?" Natsu was about to say fine when Kayla ran back out the woods to a black cat with a small crescent moon shaped, lavender colored mark on her forehead. "Luna! Where were you I told you to come to the guild after 15 minutes." Kayla shook her head and hugged the exceed. The others caught up to Kayla. "Kayla is this Luna?" Natsu asked. She smiled "Yeah, now let's go back to the guild." After that was said and done they went back to the guild to see and iron fist shoot out the door. "Missed!" Max yelled until Gajeel hit Max in the face with his other arm and he fell to the wood floor. "Alright!" Natsu said yelling and starting to fight, then Gray joined in the fighting. Lucy and Erza rolled their eyes and went and talked with Mira and Lisanna. Kayla giggled at them fighting and rolled her eyes and went to go sit and chat with the girls. "Hey guys what's up?". Mira smiled thinking something to herself about her match making. Then she answered "Oh nothing really just how you and Gray make such a cute couple." Kayla's cheeks turned 50 shades of red. "N-no! It's not like that it's just we knew each other as kids, and yeah even if i had feelings for him now then its not like we would go out with each other." Kayla's cheeks added another shade of red her face getting darker every second they talked about her and Gray. Soon her face was almost as dark as Erza's hair."Can we stop talking about this please?!" Kayla said desperately to get them to leave her alone. "Fine." Mira said disappointed. "Hey so when you were in the forest was that your mom, i mean your mom was the dragon, right?" Lucy asked the whole guild falling into silence when they heard the word dragon. "Oh yeah so will you tell me how you got a real dragon to come meet you now?" Natsu asked walking over. Wendy followed "You called a real dragon to you? Maybe you can tell us about what happened to our dragons?" she asked with a smiled. "Our dragons are gone Wendy!" Gajeel said eating iron. Kayla looked over at Gajeel. "Eating iron i see." she said. Gajeel scowled at her "Yeah? What about it?" he said. Kayla rolled her eyes and laughed "I assume your the one Uncle Metalicana calls and i may quote his 'idiot son'. Hah!" she snapped back. Gajeel shot up. "What did you just say about Metalicana?!" "I said he calls you his idiot son." "SO HE'S ALIVE?!" "Didn't I make that obvious? There is only one dragon that can be killed for he isn't a true, born-from-an-egg, dragon. His name is A Acnologia. I'm sure you have heard of him before and your little island misshape. Any ways he was a human and he 'killed' so many dragons and bathed in their blood that he became a dragon. Now i know your gonna ask how i know about all that and how can you kill a dragon and it won't die. In a nut shell when you 'kill' a dragon it doesn't die it just is banned to the dragon realm and only a dragon slayer of max power can draw one out for ever, and i know all this and can contact the dragon realm because i am the only Dragon slayer that has been raised by two dragons, & has contact with all other dragons. I am the only one that has been chosen to keep the dragon realm access because i am the only dragon slayer who has gone through terror, tragic accidents, pain, loss, and near death the most as a child before i became a dragon slayer." Natsu crossed his arms and replied angry "How can you say that, that you were chosen cuz you had it hard?! We all had it hard! We ALL lost our families!" Kayla was on the verge of tears and Gray knew why. He went to go comfort her when she pushed him away. " HAVE YOU EVER SEEN ONE OF ZEREF'S DEMONS COME INCHES IN FRONT OF YOU?! OR DESTROY YOUR VILLAGE?! OR WATCH IT KILL YOUR FAMILY AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS?! TO ALMOST BE KILLED?! TO SEE YOUR BEST FRIEND FOR WHAT YOU THINK IS THE LAST TIME EVER AT THE FEET OF THE DEMON?! ALL AS A KID?! NO! YOU HAVEN'T!" Kayla burst into tears and Gray was able to comfort her. Even though it was sad, Natsu was still steamed. "Your not the only one who faced Zeref's demons as a kid! It may not have been me, I may have never seen it happen as a kid but Gray went through that to! I may not like him but still, your not the only one with demon issues!" Gray stopped and stepped up to Natsu. "Me and Kayla went through the same shit! It was our village! Our families! I was the one who saved her from being killed! I was the best friend she thought was gonna die! We went all these years thinking the other was dead so you have no right to say any of that! Maybe there was a reason that Igneel left you! There could have been a threat! We all went through some tough shit as kids but that doesn't give any of us a reason to talk trash about another, she joined this guild so she's a namaka too!" Gray scowled "You know what it feels like to make your namaka cry, so don't even bother her anymore." He walked Kayla out, she still cry and reminded of Deliora. Luna flew after them. "Wow Natsu. I think i have Gray and Kayla's side on this" Lucy stood up and went after them. Erza got up too. Same with Lisanna and threw a wet rag at Natsu and replied "I hope your happy." before running with Lisanna and Erza after the others.

**SORRY IT WAS SHORT AGAIN BUT AT LEAST IT WAS A LITTLE LONGER THEN THE FIRST CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER 3: THE DRAGON'S TRUE FORM. IT SHOULD BE DONE BY NEXT WEEK CUZ IM BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF! HOPE YOU LIKE PLEASE FOLLOW THIS STORY, ME, AND PLEASE REVIEW AND/OR PRIVATE MESSAGE ME! THANKS!**


	3. Authors Note

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR! HEHEEHHEHEHEHE *in creepy little girl from horror movie voice* I'm baaaaaaaaack! lol anyways i've been busy with school UGH! and also art and writing cuz other than fanfic i write story from mah brain with my own characters and stuff anyways Chapter 3 is coming soon I PROMISE it will be out by November cuz im busy this month so yeah sorry for the delay even if i have no reviews or pm or followers or favorites from people about my story but i did get 50 readers! So yay, also im making a 4 other fanfics half are regular FT and 1 is FT & FB and 1 is FT and Baka and Test so wish me luck :D **


End file.
